All I Need
by MelonFucker
Summary: A story of two young lovers name Isabella sawn and Edward Culllen Who which have been separated for a long time and are brought back together from a tragic event, and where they need to fall or get out in love.


Bella's pov

Bella I Love you and dont ever forget that( i could see that he really ment it )

I love you too Edward i answerd back to him

As he told me his last love you he walked to his car and in no time he left

i could feel my eyes were about to explod in tears but i didnt want to cry not no more i have cry this whole summer and i was sure i was all dried up of tears . I lied to Edward when i said i was happy for him but i wasent i was going to miss him so much but i couldent stop him that would be very selfish of me and I knew if I told him to stay with me one day he was going to regreat ever listing to me so I let him go I let him have a life and even if it wasent with me I had to this i have to be strong for me and for him i had to let him go and i did I let him go Today .. I stayed there for a hour hoping that Edward would come back but I knew he wasent he was going to lose so much if he stayed with me . It was getiing pretty late so i left home as I aproch my house i could see Charlie at the front porch I parcked my car next to his i Turn off the engin and went out of the car . Charlie looked at me concern I ignore him and walked in the house

so what do you want for dinner dad i asked charlie

Dont worry about it Bella i orderd some pizza

thanks dad i told my dad because i really didnt feel like cooking

So you said bye to Edward

Yeah i said bye to him

Bella dont be sad i bet you well see him aging

Yeah im not sad dad i lied but he could tell i was lying

hey dad im going to be in my room

ok bella

I walked up staris and reach my room i opend the door and then i looked it i calapse in my bed i promise myself that i wasent going to cry but i brock down I knew deep inside my heart that i was never going to see edward He was going to live in New york so far from forks he was going to meet new pepole and he is going to forget me .At frist he told me he was going to call me every day but i told him not to i told him that it would be lest painfull if we ended our realationship when he left to New york he told me he was never going to forget me but i know he is i Know sooner or later he is he was going to meet girls at collage

and he was going to fall in love with one of them and he was going to forget everthing about me

Hey bella the pizza is here my dad called from up starise

I went to get a slice because i didnt want him to worry about me i finish the slice and went up starise and cry meyself to sleep

2 YEARS LATER

Hey dad i siad as I enterd the house

Bella you came i thought you werent going to come

Dad how cant i not come and i miss you so much

so how did your freashmen in colloge went

it was fine dad i met a lot of new peopel

Thats good but did you see some of your old friends

Yeah i saw Erick Angela Mike and guess who els i saw

Who bella

Jacob

Jacob Black my dad ask

Yeah Jacob Black

Yeah that great darling

well dad im so tierd where im i going to sleep

well you can sleep in your room

I thought you where of made that into some home theater or something

i was but i just couldent

take your stuff out of the room

as he said that he looked down i new he was emberresed he wasent really good at expressing his emotion

Will thanks dad and i went up staris My room looked exactly as i left it nothing changed it felt like i never left as i close my eyes Edwards face came to mind i wonder if he ever thinks about me i wonder if he is fine i wonder if he has a girl friend and if he does i wonder if she is pretty and i wonder if they love each other i wonder if is she loves him as i loved him I know this question would never be answered .

I woke up about 8 in the morning i tooke a quick shower and when down staries and saw charlie in the couch still sleeping

hey dad wake up you are late for work

he stood up quickly but then he relaxe and said

oh i Took the day of so we can have a daughter and father time he smiled at me

so i smile back at him

Dad you dont have to do that i have two weeks till i have to go

No No bella i get to see you once a year and beside i never miss work just one time wouldent be so bad

well ok dad i told him

That morning i made breakfest and we spent talking about what happend here in forks and i told him about Life in california at first when i told him i got accepted to a collage in California he wasent really happy with me living in a big city i wont lie i was pretty scared at frist i have never ever live in a big city but later on you get used to we talk so more then we went out to eat lunch charlie took me to some fancy reasterunt in Port angels the food was so good but it was very expencive i tried to tell him that we could eat in a fast food restarunt but he said that me coming to visit him was a very special time so i didnt argud with him because i know he was going to win . We finish eating and headed home we talk some more as we entered the house the phone rang charlie answered .

Who was it i asked him

It was Billy Black he said

he invited us for dinner you wouldent mine if we went

no dad thats fine

ok will we are living in two hours

ok dad

so i went to my room and get on some better cloths because i really dont think what im wearing is dinner invition quality as i finsh my dad siad it was time to leave as i went down starise my dad looked surprised

What i told him

Bella i didnt know you were dresses

oh dad it just a simpel dress see im not even wearing high heels i ponted to my flats and really wasent a dress dress

well ok bella but we need to get going we dont want to be late

yeah ok dad

then we left at frist i was kinda lost but then i started to remmeber the way to the Blacks house in my senor year i was always here hanging out with jacob he was the only one that made me happy he was my best friend and he still is but i dont need to be around him to feel fine i feel better now i dont think about Edward that much i guess that time hels every thing is true . we arrived at there house in no time Charlie knocked at the door and jacob was the one who opened

wow jacob you have grown my dad said

well you know charlie im a growning boy jacob laughed as he said that

Oh hey bella jacob told me

hey Jacob i said back

well well bella you are looking as lovely as ever Bill said

i blushed and said thanks and you are looking good as ever i told him

he laughed back

then we sat down and eat dinner we all talked like in old times then charlie and Billy where talking about sports so me and jacob decided to ditch them we went outside and walked

So bella when are we going to tell them

Tell them what i said to him

You that we are going out that i love you and you love me

I dont know yet i havent found the right time yet

why dont we tell them right now

you think

yeah its not like we are geting merried or something

yeah you right i told him

then we hold hands to the house as we both enterd the house i could see billy and charlies eyes go directly to our holding hands then after a few minuites they both looked at me and Jacob's face jacob feel that i was geting nervouse so he started to squeze my hand and that made me feel more realax

so dad and billy i started saying

jacob added We are

Charlie and Billy inturapted him

Please tell us that you guys arent going to get merried

oh hevens no i said back to them then they both seem to realax in there's chair

then jacob went on by saying that we where going out they both seem to be happy whitch made me feel happy to

then we spent the whole night talking about random thing then it was geting pretty late so we left home

i was pretty geting tired so i just feel asleep as soon as i laid in my bed

Edward's pov

Bella i Love you and don't ever forget that

I love you too Edward she told me

i wanted her to stop me to tell me not to leave if she would of said that i would of left every thing behind i knew she wasent happy i could tell by her smile that never reach her eyes sencie the day i told her i got accepted to the collage in New york I know she facked being happy i knew it i always gave her clues so she could of stop me but i put myself in her shoes i wouldent stop her that would be selfish and i loved her too much to let her go and i know that she leting me go was a way of telling me she loves me to much

As I told her the last I love you i walked to my car and in no time I left I didnt want her to see me cry i didnt want her to see volnebral i had to be strong for me for both of us . And besides i wasnt going to lisend to her i know she told me that we should just leave our love behind so we wouldent hurt so much but i wont i would call her and sent letters to her even thou she asked me not to i would still do it i dont want to lose her

I Fanily got to New york as i Arrived I went to look for the Doorm rooms i had a hard time looking for it but i founded after asking alot of poeple

as i entered my doorm room i saw some other guy allready instald

hey men i hope you dont mine that i got this side of the room

oh no problem i said

oh by the way my name is paul

Edward i said

well nice to meet you

Yeah me too but Im so tierd you mine keeping quit

yeah sure no problem

then i just feel asleep

2 YEARS LATER

wake up

Fuck off Paul i mumbeld

Ally Is wating for you

Tell her im sleeping

Yeah i told her that but she wont leave

Fuck i got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth as i got out of the bathroom i saw Aliy seating in the coutch

I love the apartment she said

oh yeah we havent finish unpacking i told her

Then she got up and went to hug me she wishper in my ears

I loved the way you look in the morning with your hair all messed up you look so fucking sexy

and then she started to pull my hair and I loved when she did that

so i grab her ass and said i guess im going to keep my hair messy more often

she laughed and kissed me we resal with our toungs for a few minuetis but then paul intrupted us

hey hey you have your own room now you can do all your sexual things in there

Aliy laughed and said its to early and besides we have the whole night dont we eddi

Yeah i told her then reales her

so Eddi what are we doing today aliy asked me

I dont know what ever you want

after a few minuites she decided to go to the art gallary

so eddi arnt you excited this is our jounior year of callege

its just another year i told her

after that we started to talk about the classes we got this year she was excited because we have all the classes together and i was happy about that too i could be with my girl more time

It was about 10 when we got back to my place

So eddi the kitchen table looks stedy

she told me in sensual voice that just made me so fucking hard i wanted to do her right there but what if paul came in and saw us

why dont we do in my room i said to her

she agreed and we walked in my room as she close the door she pushed me to the bed then she started to give me lap dance and she begun to take her cloths very slowly and very sexy after that she stayed top less with a gstring that just made me explode in my pants then she got on top of me and started to take my cloths off after we were compltly naked i put her on top of me at frist i went inside of her slowly as she begun moeaning i went faster and fater she started screaming my name whitch made me want to go faster and deeper then i got on top of her i starrted to spread her legs as wide as i could and then i went at it agin she started moeaning harder and telling me to go faster i did then she begun moving her hips with the same rythem as mine and damm that felt fucking good as we went faster and faster i started to think about bella and the more i thought about her the harder i got i was about to say bellas name at loud but i stop myself by catching allys mouth i put my toung in her mouth the i started sucking on her toung wtich made her moean in my mouth

and made me moean to she right her spot more becuse when it came she started moeaning loud and started to dig her nails in my back mine came few minuites later as i finish i got off and lyed in my back then she turn and hugged me i huggded her back but i coudent stare at her face i felt guilty for thinking about Bella it has been 2years and i cant keep her of my head i always dream with that we fine eachother and we bothe still feel the same about that we never stop loveing eachothoer but i knew she problry has someone in her life and i just hope he makes her happy

What are you thinking Eddi

Huh what

You seem ditracted is something wrong

No don't mine me

you can tell me anything you know that right

yeah is that i miss my family

then you should go visit them she said

well school is almost over i might go see them in the holidays

well i dont want you to be sad then she hugged me and gave me a kiss then walked to the bathroom to take a shower as i hear her turn on the water

do you want to join me eddi

yeah sure ill be ther in a few


End file.
